First You
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Algumas culturas antigas acreditam que ao se devorar um inimigo, devora-se sua essencia. Hannibal decide por essa idéia em prática, e prepara um jantar especial. Mas tudo o que ele quer absorver é um sentimento que não pode sentir. O amor.


_Fanfic dedicada a Anne_Lib… porque foi ela que começou com essa história do Hannibal comendo Will. Literalmente!_

* * *

**Título: **First You  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **Hannibal  
**Ship: **Lecter + Will  
**Classificação:** +13  
**Gênero: **insinuação de slash  
**Direitos Autorais:** Hannibal não me pertence. Se pertencesse o Will não ia ficar alucinando com um cervo preto, se é que me entende...

* * *

**First You**

**Kaline Bogard**

Hannibal fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. O queixo anguloso ergueu-se de leve na cozinha; parecendo que, para quem olhasse, o simples movimento faria o psiquiatra apreciar ainda mais o silêncio absoluto. Como se o silêncio fosse uma sinfonia espetacular criada especialmente para aquele momento.

Silêncio tão profundo e grave... quase palpável, quase uma segunda pessoa no local imaculadamente branco e organizado.

Lentamente Hannibal dobrou uma manga da camisa bordô que vestia. Com igual cuidado e paciência enrolou a outra, expondo os braços até a altura dos cotovelos. Só então pegou o avental cinzento e o prendeu a cintura.

Estava feito. Não havia volta.

Aquele era o fim.

Mas onde tudo começara?

Aproximou-se do balcão e observou o pedaço de carne sobre a pedra de mármore. Ainda sangrava. Quase pulsava, como a vida que lhe fora roubada num rompante, algum tempo atrás. Pouco tempo atrás.

O cordeiro daquela oferenda tivera uma morte rápida e misericórdia. Não havia necessidade de tortura ou dor. O propósito era mais sublime do que qualquer pessoa sequer podia imaginar.

A morte. O sacrifício era uma forma de mostrar o quanto se importava e o quanto fora tocado. Como nunca antes.

A morte suave propiciava uma carne quase pura. Sublime...

Sublime como Will, claro. O grande e único culpado. O motivo de tudo, com seus grandes olhos, sempre a revelar quão perdido ele se sentia. Seus adoráveis cabelos bagunçados, um reflexo da bagunça que a vida do rapaz se tornara. Seu gênio singular, impaciente e bravio. O jeito de uma criança que sequer pode ser contrariada. O cheiro rudimentar que mexera com os instintos mais primitivos de Hannibal. Atiçara um lado seu que geralmente ficava controlado sob a máscara de profissionalismo. Perto de Willian o terapeuta quase se deixava levar. Queria prová-lo. _Precisava_ prová-lo.

Mataria apenas para sentir isso. Sentir Will Graham, que entrara na vida de Hannibal meses atrás.

Tudo começara meses atrás. Ao encontrar aquele que viria a se tornar mais que um conhecido. Mais que um paciente. Muito mais que um amigo...

Will Graham.

Quase com reverência Lecter trabalhou a carne. Limpou-a do sangue e deixou-a no ponto para ser temperada.

Notou um pontinho vermelho em seu pulso, uma mancha que lembrava que aquela criatura em pedaços sobre seu balcão um dia estivera viva. Fora dona de uma alma quente. Diferente de outros animais que terminavam em sua mesa como o prato principal: na noite especial a oferenda escolhida transbordava de _amor_.

Amor.

Reverente, Hannibal deu uma última olhada no pingo sangrento e levou o punho aos lábios, passando a língua lentamente, sorvendo o sabor.

O sabor.

Talvez, sendo muito sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria estar a procura de um sabor que marcasse sua vida. Um sabor que, numa apologia a tudo o que fizera até então, traria novo gosto à própria vida.

E encontrara.

Com calma pegou as ervas e iguarias. Sabia combiná-las como ninguém. Aquela noite apreciaria o paladar indiano. Forte, marcante, quase espiritual.

O psiquiatra acreditava que alimentar-se era mais do que uma simples necessidade fisiológica. Algumas culturas defendiam que ao devorar seu inimigo, você absorvia seus poderes, sua essência...

Não cozinhava um inimigo, claro. Mas o conceito era o mesmo.

Queria absorver aquele sentimento. Queria possuir aquilo que movia e destruía nações.

Quantos destinos foram mudados quando pessoas se renderam ao malfadado e miserável amor?

Amor...

Hannibal Lecter era inteligente, brilhante na verdade. Dominava assuntos e podia falar basicamente sobre qualquer coisa.

Mas havia algo que fugia ao seu alcance.

Sabia perfeitamente que se encaixava no perfil cunhado pelos especialistas como "sociopata". Lecter era incapaz de amar outra pessoa além de si próprio, se importar com alguém além dele mesmo.

Mas queria experimentar a sensação.

Apropriar-se da essência humana devorando-lhe a carne.

E para ir tão longe, simbolicamente, Hannibal quebrara uma das regras mais preciosas de sua vida: nunca escolher alguém que fosse próximo. Alguém como o cordeiro daquela noite, próximo _demais_.

Não importava. Não se o propósito fosse alcançado. Então valeria a pena no final.

Observou sua obra prima: a carne rosada temperada e pronta para ir ao forno, o estágio final. Sentiu-se satisfeito, com a sensação de ter cumprido um dever. Nunca fizera algo com tanto esmero e cuidado. Cada detalhe tinha que ser perfeito.

Parecia perfeito.

Seria perfeito.

**H&W**

Estava feito. Não havia mais volta.

Hannibal recostou-se na cadeira de alto espaldar e fechou os olhos. A refeição fora deliciosa, quase divina. A carne bem preparada fora degustada. De acordo com culturas ancestrais, Lecter apropriara-se de algo que desejava.

Algo que _invejava_...

– O jantar estava maravilhoso. Obrigado por me convidar.

O dono da casa abriu os olhos e fitou o visitante com uma mirada tão profunda que o fez corar.

– Sabe que não precisa de convite, Will – e levou o guardanapo aos lábios, limpando-os de forma calculada.

O moreninho pigarreou sem jeito e pegou a taça de vinho, tomando um longo gole para esconder o desconcerto. Sempre que o psiquiatra o olhava daquele jeito parecia que sua alma estava exposta.

Lecter apenas observou cada gesto singelo.

Estava feito. E Graham era a causa de tudo aquilo. Hannibal queria amá-lo. Queria oferecer o sentimento altruísta que fora privado de sentir. Sabia-se incapaz de amar, mas saber disso não o impedia de almejar pelo amor.

Por outro lado sabia que a doutora Bloom tinha o bastante... Alanna amava Will e mal disfarçava o sentimento. Pelo contrário: quase se rendia a ele.

Se ela o tinha em profusão, Hannibal sentia-se no direito de seguir a tradição dos povos ancestrais e apropriar-se de uma forma que a sociedade moderna condenava.

Evidentemente não acreditava que aprenderia a amar apenas devorando a ex-colega e dividindo a refeição com Will Graham.

Bloom podia não ser uma inimiga, mas era um obstáculo. Lecter era um caçador solitário que destruía qualquer empecilho em seu caminho. Principalmente se o objetivo fosse aquele rapaz sentado a sua mesa, olhando de volta com curiosidade e confiança.

Hannibal Lecter não admitia rivais lutando para ter aquilo que um dia seria seu.

– Sirva-se, Will. Não podemos desperdiçar uma refeição como essa – os lábios finos se curvaram num sorriso discreto e misterioso.

O sorriso de Hannibal aumentou quando ele viu que era obedecido sem hesitação.

Agora não havia mais nada entre ele e seu jovem amigo. Era a chance de dar o próximo passo. E tal passo seria dado muito em breve.

Fim

* * *

Idéia insana que surgiu de uma conversa com a Anne_Lib. Então... culpem a ela! Huahsaushuhsa

Eu estava esperando a Anne postar uma fic desse teor antes, mas como ela é mais enrolada que novelo de lã na mão de um gato, eu não resisti e digitei antes.

Chame de fanfic Kinder Ovo. Abri-la e lê-la foi uma surpresa. Agora se foi uma surpresa agradável ou não... só você pode dizer!

Até a próxima!

Ah, é. Só pra esclarecer: meus títulos de fanfics são um fracasso. Eu nunca sei como chamar as histórias. Eu queria basear em uma musica, por que é mais fácil, mas não encontrei nenhuma para ajudar. Então... deu nisso.

Shame on me! xD


End file.
